


【文字游戏】九号房间一周目结局

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【文字游戏】九号房间一周目结局

鸣人一直觉得佐助是他最好的朋友。

他们两家从一开始就是邻居，并且理所当然地，他们从小就念同一所幼儿园，同一个小学，初中，高中，乃至大学。鸣人始终以为他们会永远都是最好的朋友，他们也许会去同一个公司上班，也许不会，但他们会始终都是邻居或舍友，见证对方找到人生的幸福结婚生子，然后像他们的父辈一样将这种友好的关系维持下去……

而不是像现在这样，被按在床團上动弹不得，屁團股里特么的塞着一根该死的几把。

“佐助——！”他脑门青筋暴起，发怒道：“你疯了！”

“我是疯了，”佐助的声音比他想象的冷静得多，“可你也好不到哪儿去，从这里出去之后，你的身体还能抱女人吗？”

“……不关你的事！”

“怎么可能不关我的事？”佐助的声音居然越发温柔起来，“反正我已经对别的女人——不，应该说，对别人没有兴趣了，你是不是应该负起责任，漩涡鸣人？”

“……你还要我负责任？”

“没错，”佐助俯身亲吻他的耳團垂，“我也会对你负责任的，鸣人。”

“我不需要！”

“我需要就够了。”

佐助扶着鸣人的腰让他撅起屁團股，光是用力艹还不够，他还捉住鸣人的手让他抚摸自己兴奋的下團体，发硬的乳團头，要他感受到自己的身体分明就很喜欢这种事情。鸣人一直在试图挣脱佐助的束缚，也试过忘掉自己正在经历什么假装什么都没发生的样子，但是他的身体抵抗不了佐助的动作带来的快團感，只能一点一点沉沦下去。

 

　　

　　

　　

再清醒的时候又是一天之后。

鸣人发现自己已经躺在床團上，当然是什么都没穿，他双手双脚均沉重如铅坠，身体似乎已经被清洁过，但下團体还是很不舒服，胀痛，残留着令人感到屈辱的异物感。

——好难受。

他艰难地挪动自己的四肢，随着他的动作，细细碎碎响起了金属相互碰撞的声音。

——什么声音？

鸣人抬起自己的右手。

他的手腕上带着一个黑色的特制手铐，手指粗细的锁链从上面垂下来，蜿蜿蜒蜒一直通向床头。

何止是右手，他的四肢包括脖颈，都铐着这样的东西。

鸣人被彻底吓清醒了。

他立即起身环顾室内，发觉自己还在房间里，一切都和之前一样，除了他自己。

“佐，佐助？”

“嗯？”

佐助的声音从浴團室里传来，下一秒，他打开浴團室的门，下團半團身裹着一条浴巾，一边擦头发一边走出来。

“早安，鸣人。”

鸣人全身戒备，如临大敌。

“这是怎么回事？”

“嗯？”

佐助甩掉头发上的水珠，浅色的毛巾挂在脖子上，他走过来，靠近鸣人，托起他的下巴吻下去，动作自然无比宛如恋人——

鸣人顿时毛骨悚然。

一吻还没有结束，他已经坚持不下去，恐慌地转头试图躲开佐助。然而镣铐紧紧铐着他的手腕，只稍微退了一点点，他就感觉右手被紧紧勒住，痛得他不敢再动。

佐助仿佛对他的躲避毫无感觉，若无其事地托着他的后脑勺继续这个早安吻。

——这太奇怪了。

佐助舔掉他唇角的唾液，又含團着他的唇團瓣缠團绵许久才放开。鸣人瑟瑟发抖，盯着他道：“什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

“你这……是什么意思？”

佐助又笑了。

他很亲昵地搂着鸣人的肩膀倚在床头，撩起垂在他身前的锁链，好似第一次看到这东西一样仔细欣赏起来。

“我看了一下积分商店，发现里面有很多有意思的的东西，比如——”

他松开手指，锁链又垂到鸣人身前，冰得他身体微微一颤。

鸣人面如死灰：“你把积分都用掉了？”

佐助两眼含笑看着他。

见他不语，鸣人先是不可置信，然后慢慢绝望下去，他愤怒地掐着佐助的脖子吼道：“为什么！！！！你把积分都用掉了我们怎么出去？？？”

“为什么要出去？”佐助状似困惑地挑起一边眉毛，“这里有吃有喝，也可以买到很多消遣的东西，你有什么不满意？”

“你……”

鸣人杀心顿起，掐在佐助脖子上的双手突然勒紧，佐助就这样任他掐着，也不反抗，神色平淡，一副要杀就杀反正我绝对不放你出去的样子。

鸣人掐不下去了。

他始终还有一点点念想，希望佐助还是那个他最好的朋友，只要他们能从这里出去，不管发生过什么都能像以前一样。他没办法对佐助下手，只能徒劳地避开他试图挣开锁链，眼泪早已流了满脸。

佐助抚上他赤團裸的后背。

“其实，”佐助柔声道，“你要是一定要出去的话，我不会反对。”

鸣人不理他。

佐助继续道：“我可以保证，不会再乱用积分，但是你要主动一点做任务。”

鸣人忍无可忍地按住他到处乱團摸的手：“你拿什么保证？”

“我没有可以拿出来作保证的东西。”佐助坦然道，“但是就算是为了吃饭，任务还是每天都要做的，主动一点也会让你感觉舒服一点。”

鸣人紧紧抓着佐助的手腕不让他乱动，但是他没有意识到，这姿势就好像佐助在后面环抱着他，而他则抱着佐助的手臂。

暧昧得不行。

鸣人想了很久，直到他脸上的泪痕稍稍变干了些，才回应道：“今天的任务是什么？”

 

　　

　　

　　

做了很久的心理建设之后，鸣人才将佐助的器官含入口中。

他第一次做这个，技术生疏得很，不过这种主动的姿态已经十分取團悦佐助，他明显感觉到佐助的东西进入他口中后又大了一些，还跳了跳。

鸣人倍感屈辱，艰难地忍耐着继续往下吞。

比较让他高兴一点的事实是佐助刚洗完澡，气味并不是很浓烈，但是渐渐地，当佐助的前端开始分泌前列腺液的时候，他就有点受不了了——并不是因为恶心或者别的原因，问题出在他自己身上——他有反应了。

怎么会这样？

佐助将鸣人的反应完全收在眼底，忍不住轻笑了一声，这一笑弄得鸣人又羞又气，一不小心吞咽了好几下——夹得佐助又舒又爽，忍不住又往里面挺了些。

“呜呜呜——咳咳！！！”

佐助这一下似乎是顶得深了些，弄得鸣人一阵咳嗽，连忙起身吐出口里的器官。他这一起身，挺翘的下團体便落在佐助眼里，羞得他立即伸手捂住。

“想出来的话，”佐助笑道，“你可以用手啊。”

“你……你这变團态……”

“我怎么变團态了？只是含團着别人的东西就兴奋地发硬的人是你吧——你喜欢这个。”

“我不喜欢！！！！”

“我觉得你的感觉可能有问题，你最好再仔细感受一下。”

说完佐助便起身站在床團上按着鸣人的头一挺而入，蛮横地抽團插起来。这姿势颇具侮辱性，以至于佐助比之前做任务时兴奋很多，他几乎不怎么在意鸣人的感觉了，不管不顾地要往他喉咙深处捅。

他看到鸣人忍不住开始用手抚團慰自己的性團器。

“哈……舒服吗？我就说你很喜欢吧……”

佐助艹了一会儿，感觉到鸣人的脸渐渐因为窒息而憋得发红，手上动作更是越来越快，他配合着鸣人的动作加快了抽團插的速度，直到他突然身体绷紧，喉咙不由自主吞咽了多次，下面更是泄團了身，射在了佐助的脚踝上。

“呜呜呜呜……”

佐助差点忍不住泄在他口里，他缓缓从鸣人嘴里抽團出器官，擦掉他脸上的眼泪，又用那器官的前端去摩擦他的嘴唇。

“喜欢吗？”

“哈……哈啊……”

“只有你一个人爽可不行，来，好好舔團我。”

也许是鸣人兴奋的样子取團悦了佐助，他的动作比之前柔和许多，也没有很深入，浅浅地抽團插着。鸣人刚刚兴奋过的身体还很疲惫，忍不住想要往下倒，可佐助紧紧抓着他的头发，他只好两手扶上佐助的大團腿以免头发被扯痛。

“喜欢的话，”他突然听到佐助这样说，“你也可以用手。”

鸣人委屈地看了他一眼。

佐助顿时更想欺负他了。

他将鸣人的额发全部撩上去，小幅度地快速挺动起来，时不时还要扭动胯部改变方向在里面旋转摩擦，那样子就好像想要把他口腔里每一个地方都艹到。鸣人的嘴早就合不拢了，因为长久地被强迫打开，不时有唾液从他嘴角滴下，落在他自己的身体上。

“帮我摸的话，也许我能快点出来。”

“快点出来”是一个很不错的诱團惑，鸣人两手在佐助腿上犹豫地摩挲良久，最终还是握住了佐助的粗團长器官。几乎在握住那个东西的瞬间，他就感觉自己的身体更加兴奋起来——就好像他现在正在主动将佐助的东西含在嘴里，邀请他在里面为所欲为。

……想要……想要快点解脱……

佐助惊喜地发现鸣人开始小口吮團吸他的器官，这感觉真是奇爽无比，他的喘息声顿时变得粗重起来，忍不出又向他的喉咙深处挺入了些，舒爽道：“对……做得很好……鸣人……继续……吸我……全部都给你……”

他终于泄在鸣人口中。

感觉到口里突然充满了精團液的腥味，鸣人下意识地吞下了好大一口，发现他一不小心吞了些进去，佐助立即将器官稍稍抽團出，让他张开口，将剩下的全射在他舌头上。

“别吞下去，让我看看。”

佐助坐回床團上将手指伸进鸣人的口腔，直到里面每一个角落都充分地涂上了自己的精團液才满意，他抽團出手指，乳白黏稠的液体在他指尖拉出一条长长的银线，刚巧挂在鸣人的乳團头上。

佐助用湿漉漉的手指捻了捻鸣人的乳團头。

“好好含團住。”

他让鸣人躺平在床團上，张开双團腿，将他早已再次兴奋的器官纳入口中。

鸣人眼神空茫地躺在床團上。

——已经，怎样都无所谓了……

他的身体依然可以清晰地感受到快團感，但那快團感似乎离他很遥远了，他眼神空茫地躺在床團上，感觉到有人在舔團弄吮團吸他的身体，然后那身体似乎陌生地紧绷颤抖起来，再然后那个人压在他的身体上，要来亲吻他，随着舌头一起进来的还有奇怪的滑腻触感和另一种腥膻的味道……

他自己的东西。

鸣人已经不想挣扎了，他任凭佐助随心所欲，将他的口腔搅得乱七八糟，直到两股液体充分完全地混合在一起，才准许他吞下去。

“我爱你，我爱你……鸣人……”

佐助沉沉地压在他身上，抱着他，亲吻他，抚摸團他，感受他的心跳，体温和味道，直到再次摩擦出燎原的欲團火，打开他的双團腿谋求肉体的结合。

突然他轻轻笑起来。

“我哄你的。”

他一边借着下團体的湿團滑进入鸣人的身体一边道。

“我没有用掉积分，这些锁链是交换室里本来就有的。”


End file.
